Effects of prenatal and perinatal exposure to halothane on synthesis of brain subcellular fractions, in particular myelin, will be examined at a variety of exposure levels. The "critical" or "vulnerable" intervals will be determined as well as the prognosis for recovery from effects. Halothane will be compared with alternative inhalation anesthetics.